


"Be seeing you."

by Alenacantfly



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 2x03, Confessions, Dorks, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm sorry.” Len sounded so sincere, Barry almost wanted to get up and reassure him, but no-</p>
<p>He had to wait.</p>
<p>There had been no coldness in his voice, unlike the “Live fast. Die young.” comment he had thrown Barry's way. And he had called him by his name, no mockery. No “kid” or “scarlet”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Be seeing you."

“I'm sorry.” Len sounded so sincere, Barry almost wanted to get up and reassure him, but no-

He had to wait. 

There had been no coldness in his voice, unlike the “Live fast. Die young.” comment he had thrown Barry's way. And he had called him by his name, no mockery. No “kid” or “scarlet”. 

\-----

“Shoot him, son.”

Len was hesitating, stalling, buying him time. He didn't want to kill him. He didn't want him dead.

“Kill him or you'll never see your sister alive.”

Len was trusting Barry to save his sister, to keep his word. And somehow that meant everything. The look in his eyes was pure pain, an agony so deep and old.

“Lisa's safe.” 

Len took a deep breath, his shoulders relaxing. Then he turned around, a new determination seeping into his features.

“You're working with the Flash? I thought you hated him.” 

That hurt more than Barry liked to admit to himself. But it did make sense, of course. They were enemies after all.

“Not as much as I hate you.” 

Barry's heart ached for Len in that moment. He carefully stepped closer, reaching out. But he knew that there was little he could do to comfort Leonard.

\-----

“The police will be here any minute.” Len stated. It wasn't a question. Barry nodded anyway.

“Just because-” Len stopped and titled his head, looking up at Barry. “Just because you're the Flash, doesn't mean I hate you. Doesn't mean that I want you dead.”

Barry knew how much admitting that must have costed him. “I know.” He patted Len on the back awkwardly, the only comfort he knew he could offer and get away with. 

“It will be boring out there without you.”

Len smirked, his cool persona surfacing again. “Perhaps.”

Barry nodded and Len nodded back. And then he took off, the police only seconds away.

\-----

“Be seeing you.” And oh, Barry hoped so. Len owed him dinner after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.
> 
> [ You can find me on Tumblr :) ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
